


Manager

by littlelino (taeyeongie)



Series: little!ateez [3]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Abuse, Age Regression/De-Aging, Attempted Sexual Assault, Hurt/Comfort, Little Space, M/M, Multi, Sexual Assault, please be careful reading this, sorry this is sad :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taeyeongie/pseuds/littlelino
Summary: San finds himself being abused by one of their managers.
Relationships: Choi San/Everyone, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Series: little!ateez [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668769
Comments: 4
Kudos: 204





	Manager

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: mistreatment, abuse, sexual assault

San hums contentedly as he follows his group mates through the airport. Their fans stay a respective distance back, cheering for them and calling their names. He has the stuffed animal Yeosang bought for him hugged to his chest. Everything about it makes him feel loved.

"Hey, hurry up," one of the managers Kim Joontae calls, and San is quick to do so. He hadn't realised he had fallen behind.

They make their way to their cars without a hitch. San goes to follow Seonghwa, but Joontae puts a hand on his chest.

"You're in that car, San," he says. San frowns.

"But—"

"I said you're in that car," Joontae repeats sternly. San blinks, turning to look where Joontae is pointing.

"That one?" he asks. Joontae nods. "I'm... why am I alone?"

"I'm sorry, San," Joontae replies, but he doesn't _sound_ very sorry. "We couldn't get two large cars today. One seats four, another seats three, and—"

"Got it," San interrupts, a little bitterly. He sighs and hugs his new stuffie tighter.

"Can I give you some advice, San?" Joontae asks after a moment. San looks at him curiously. "Grow up."

The words cut through San like a knife. But Joontae doesn't wait for his response; he just walks away, leaving San alone in the parking lot.

The blond frowns. The comment shouldn't sting as much as it does, and yet…

He shakes his head with a sigh. He's overreacting. He hurries over to the car Joontae pointed out, climbing into the backseat. The driver gives him a nod, and the other manager Lee Joohyun makes cheerful conversation with him, talking about everything from good restaurants in the area to ATEEZ's best performances.

When they arrive at the dorms, San knows he's the last one to get back. He thanks the driver and manager before quickly making his way inside.

"There you are!" Hongjoong exclaims as San enters the dorm. "We were really worried; I can't believe you had to ride alone, that's really—"

"It's okay, hyung, really." San smiles. "It was just today."

"Still." Seonghwa frowns. "I don't like that they separated us like that."

San shakes his head. "Really, I'm fine. What's for dinner?"

And with that, the group moves on. San knows Hongjoong still has it in mind to talk to somebody about the whole car thing, but for now, it's okay.

***

"You were sloppy, San," Joontae tells him after a performance. "You might better head to the studio and practise some more—I'll have a car take you."

San frowns, wiping the sweat from his neck. "What? I can practise tomorrow with the others—"

"You need extra time by yourself," Joontae cuts in, and he's already dialling someone on his phone. San really doesn't know what to say.

"Hey, San!" someone calls. He looks over to see Mingi waving him over. "Come on, the cars are here!"

"I'll be right there," San calls back, because he doesn't want to worry the others. Mingi nods and disappears out the door.

"I'll make sure they know where you are," Joontae says. "I've got a driver ready to take you to the studio. I'll go with you."

"That's really not necessary," San replies, but Joontae insists.

Once they're in the car, San is surprised when Joontae sits in the back with him. The manager claims it's because the front seat gives him vertigo, but San isn't buying it.

The ride to the studio is silent and tense. The walk inside is worse.

Joontae sits at the edge of the room, seemingly minding his own business as San plugs his phone into the stereo, deciding he should practise their latest title track first. He scrolls the seek bar all the way to a few seconds before the end of the song and presses the repeat track button before positioning himself in front of the mirror.

As he dances, he realises he's not doing anything wrong. And, now that he thinks about it, he didn't do anything wrong during the stage, either. So why—?

San startles when he feels hands on his waist, and he turns around in time for Joontae to push him back, flush against the mirrored wall.

"What are you doing?" San asks, trying in vain to push the older man away. San is strong, but Joontae is stronger. "Get—get off me!"

Joontae chuckles, hands pressing up and down San's sides. The blond squeezes his eyes shut and nearly yelps aloud when he feels Joontae touching him _there_.

" _Please_ , stop," San begs, grabbing at Joontae's wrist, but the man just shakes San's hand off.

"Behave," he growls lowly. San winces at the command.

His ears perk up when he hears people outside the studio.

"Help! Somebody, please—!"

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Joontae hisses, smacking San across the face. The blond cries out, which merely earns him another slap. He bites down on his tongue in order to not make any noise. "I locked the door. Nobody is going to bother us."

San whimpers pathetically as Joontae's hands return to where they were before when suddenly—

"Hello? Are you guys in there?"

There's a knock at the door, and San has never been more relieved to hear Jung Wooyoung's voice.

"Wooyou—!" San shouts, but Joontae grabs him by the hair, making him cut himself off in a yelp.

"San? San!"

"Now look what you've done," Joontae sneers. San can feel himself shaking under Joontae's glare.

"Why the hell is the door locked? San! Are you okay?!"

San sucks in a breath as Joontae keeps touching. San wishes he could just disappear.

"Tell him you're fine," Joontae hisses.

"I-I'm fine, Youngie," San calls, and he hopes Wooyoung gets his message.

The younger immediately stops what he's doing, which is a good enough sign for San. Joontae doesn't think anything of it—why would he?—as he shoves his hand down the front of San's pants.

San flinches violently, hitting his head against the mirror behind him.

"No, no, please, stop, please—"

"I said shut up!" Joontae yells, his unoccupied hand coming up to wrap around San's throat. The blond's eyes go wide and he scrambles to try and pry Joontae's fingers off him, but he can't, he isn't strong enough.

Then all of a sudden the door is crashing open, and someone is shouting, San isn't sure who, and then Joontae is being ripped off of him, and San sinks to the floor, burying his face in his hands, choking and coughing and probably hyperventilating.

"Sannie! Sannie, can you hear me?"

 _Wooyoung_. "Y-Youngie," San sobs, reaching blindly for his best friend. Wooyoung pulls San into his arms, shushing him softly and pressing warm kisses to his hair.

"It's all right, baby boy, I'm right here, Youngie's here."


End file.
